epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Formulas
Statistics Growth ''Epic Battle Fantasy 3 The stat is rounded down if the result is a decimal (ie, 43.76 will become 43). Base stats are the initial stats characters have at the beginning of the game, at level 0. Italic is for the original version, bold is for "2016 v1.0". Each time a character levels up, the following are recalculated: * : new HP = base HP * 1.15^(new level) * : new MP = base MP * 1.10^(new level) *Attack/Magic Attack: new Att = base Att * 1.13^(new level) *Defence/Magic Defence: new Def = base Def * 1.11^(new level) *Accuracy/Evade: (old Acc + 0.2) * (base Acc) * (new level / 7) *Experience required for the next level: 50 * 1.39^(new level) Epic Battle Fantasy 4 The stat is rounded down if the result is a decimal (ie, 43.76 will become 43). Base stats are the initial stats characters have at level 0. Base Accuracy and Evade have a 0.9 multiplier applied on them, and is maintained for any further calculations. Players * HP: new HP = base HP * 1.15^(new level) * MP: new MP = base MP * 1.11^(new level) ** If above level 25, the result is then further divided by 1.06^(level - 25) * Attack/Magic Attack: new Atk = base Atk * 1.13^(new level) * Defence/Magic Defence: new Def = base Def * 1.11^(new level) * Accuracy/Evade: new Acc = base Acc * 1.08^(new level) * 2 * Experience required for the next level: 90 * 1.39^(current level) * Summon Attack: 15*1.142^(party average level) ** Players not yet in the party are counted as level 1. ** If average level is above 33, the result is further divided by 1.012^(party average level - 33) * SP: 5 + Average party level * 5 Foes The results for Atack/Magic Attack, HP and Evade will be further multiplied by the difficulty modifiers. The EXP and AP provided are per player: * HP: New HP = Base HP * 1.18^(foe level) ** If above level 32, the result is then further divided by 1.03^(foe level - 32) * Attack/Magic Attack: New Atk = Base Atk * 1.29^(foe level) ** If above level 32, the result is then further divided by 1.03^(foe level - 32) * Defence/Magic Defence: New Def = Base Def + Base Def * (foe level/25) * Accuracy/Evade: New Acc = Base Acc * 1.0822^(foe level) * 2 ** If above level 32, the result is then further divided by 1.0014^(foe level - 32) * EXP Provided: Base EXP * 1.2^(foe level) * Gold Provided: Base Gold * 1.17^(foe level) * AP Provided: Base AP * 1.16^(foe level) ** Foe level caps at 25. * SP Provided: (SP + SP * (foe level / 25)) / 2 ** For some reason, SP Provided alone is rounded up instead of down. For foe levels and EXP in NG+(this doesn't affect Battle Mountain): * Level: 31 + lv / 2.5 * EXP: EXP * 4.5 For NG++ and onwards(this doesn't affect Battle Mountain): * Level: 44 + lv / 5 * EXP: EXP * 8 ''Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The stat is rounded down if the result is a decimal (ie, 43.76 will become 43). Base stats are the initial stats characters have at level 0. * Before the v2 update, NoLegs had 105 base HP and 6.2 base Attack. * Base Accuracy and Evade have a 0.9 multiplier applied on them, and is maintained for any further calculations. * After the v2 update, Base Attack and Magic Attack now get a 0.99 multiplier, and Defence and Magic Defence get a 0.98 multiplier applied to them. Players *HP: new HP = base HP * 1.15^(new level) *Attack/Magic Attack: new Atk = base Atk * 1.13^(new level) *Defence/Magic Defence: new Def = base Def * 1.11^(new level) *Accuracy/Evade: new Acc = base Acc * 1.08^(new level) * 2 *Experience required for the next level: 90 * 1.39^(current level) * Summon Attack: 14*1.142^(Matt's level) * Mod1 ** Mod1 = 0.7 below level 14, 0.72 at level 14, 0.75 at 15, 0.75 + 0.05 * (level - 15) at levels 16-19, 1 at levels 20-24, 1 + 0.03 * (level - 24) at levels 25-32, and 1.25 above level 32. * SP: 5 + Average party level * 5 Foes The results for Atack/Magic Attack, HP and Evade will be further multiplied by the difficulty modifiers: * HP: New HP = Base HP * 0.85 * 1.191^(foe level) ** If above level 36, the result is then further multiplied by 0.94^(foe level - 36) *** If Scaling Foes is enabled, it multiplies by 0.95^(foe level - 36) instead. * Attack/Magic Attack: New Atk = Base Atk * Mod1 * Mod2 * 1.29^(foe level) ** Mod1 = 1 when at level 24 or below, and 1 + (foe level - 24)/10 when above level 24, capping at 1.6. ** Mod2 = 0.9 at level 16 and below, 0.91 at 17, 0.92 at 18, 0.94 at 19, 0.97 at 20 and 1 at level 21 and above. ** If above level 36, the result is then further multiplied by 0.97^(foe level - 36) *** If Scaling Foes is enabled, it multiplies by 0.99^(foe level - 36) instead. * Defence/Magic Defence: New Def = Base Def + Base Def * (foe level/25) ** Defence/Magic Defence stops growing past level 36. * Evade: New Eva = Base Evade * Mod1 * 1.0844^(foe level) * 2 ** Mod1 = 0.84 + (level / 200); caps at 1. ** If above level 36, the result is then further multiplied by 0.99^(foe level - 36) *** If Scaling Foes is enabled, it multiplies by 0.996^(foe level - 36) instead. * Accuracy: New Acc = Base Acc * 1.0844^(foe level) * 2 ** If above level 36, the result is then further multiplied by 0.99^(foe level - 36) *** If Scaling Foes is enabled, it multiplies by 0.996^(foe level - 36) instead. * EXP Provided: Base EXP * Mod1 * 1.2^(foe level) ** Mod1 = 1.3 when below level 19, 1.4 at levels 19-21, 1.3 at levels 22-31, 1.4 at levels 32-34, and 1 otherwise. *** Based on player party average level, not foe level. ** Foe level caps at 32. ** If above level 32, the result is further multiplied by 1.32^(foe level -32) * Gold Provided: Base Gold * 1.14^(foe level) * AP Provided: Base AP * 1.16^(foe level) ** Foe level caps at 25. ** AP provided gets an extra multiplier when below level 14: 1.25 at levels 1-9, 1.18 at levels 10-11 and 1.1 at levels 12-13. * SP Provided: (SP + SP * (foe level / 25)) / 2 ** For some reason, SP Provided alone is rounded up instead of down. ** Foe level caps at 32. Certain Cheats & Challenges can also modify foe final stats. Damage To put it simply, damage dealt is equal to the used skill's power multiplied by user's attack (or magic attack) stat and divided by target's defence (or magic defence) stat, further modified by target's elemental resistance (or weakness), as well as a random factor. Basic formula: *Damage dealt = ((skill power * Attack stat / Defence stat) * elemental resistance modifier) Full formula (when player character is the attacker): *Damage = * [base Att * (100%+Food bonus) * (100%+Equipment modifier) * (100%+Att Buffs) / Def * (100%+Def Buffs)) * skill's elemental % * 100-elemental resistance % Final damage is then randomized, going from Damage to (Damage + RdF) in EBF1&2, or from (Damage - RdF/2) to (Damage + RdF/2) in later entries. Determining stats In case of player characters, the total amount of a statistic they have at the moment can be expressed by this equation: *Total stat = base stat * (100%+Food bonus) * (100%+Equipment modifier) * (100%+In-battle buffs) All bonuses of the same type are cumulative, while bonuses of different types are multiplicative, e.g. using two equipment parts that both increase Attack by 50% increases character's Attack up to base*(100%+50%+50%) = base*(200%); while using a single equipment part that with 50% boost and buffing Attack by 50% increases character's Attack up to base*(100%+50%)*(100%+50%) = base*(225%). When checking character status in the overworld it automatically displays character's statistics with food and equipment bonus included. When checking status in battle, it also automatically includes any changes made by currently active buffs. Foes don't have food and equipment bonuses, and their stat is simply the base amount multiplied by in-battle buffs. However, foes' Attack and Magic Attack are hidden from the player, only Defence, Magic Defence and Evade can be seen. Exceptions In EBF3 some skills do not use any stats, these two formulas are applied to such: *Attack Power = skill power * user level * 5 ** Used for the Meow Meow skill. *Attack Power = skill power * user level * 3 ** Used for all thrown items. Category:Game Mechanics